I need you much more than everybody
by Sobokeh
Summary: Chuck apprend que son père est mort, rejette Blair plus que tout et va s'anesthésier dans l'alcool... Oui mais, et si cette fois, ce n'était pas ça dont il avait besoin, mais juste d'Elle? OS, Chair léger, SadChuck.


Hellooooo, tout le monde ! Alors je poste vite fais, parce qu'il est tard et tout et tout. Et donc, voici un OS (non corrigé, veuillez excusez les fautes d'ortho) sur Chuck et Blair, enfin surtout sur l'impact de la mort de Bart sur Chuck, et à quel point il peut avoir besoin de Blair. Plutôt triste, d'ailleurs, je le reconnais mais bon. Je me souviens à quel point j'avais été bouleversée par l'épisode de la mort de Bart et des conséquences que ça avait sur Chuck. J'avais qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras, l'emmener loin de tout ça et qu'il tourne la page. Pauvre chou'! 3

Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous :D

Il était bourré. Complètement bourré. Pire, il était habillé comme un mec normal, dans une boite normale de Brooklyn, et il était bourré… Comme un mec normal.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'prend ? » songea-t-il, amer.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'alcool triste. Oui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter, il ne se sentait pas anesthésié, il se sentait encore plus à vif, comme si chaque verre venait couler sur ses blessures, les rouvrant, les faisant saigner… Il avait mal. Tellement mal.

Tout lui échappait, ces temps-ci, et il ne parvenait même plus à pleurer la disparition de son père.

Il se dégoutait, d'avoir ainsi repoussé Blair, de l'avoir éloigné de lui, de lui avoir dit des choses horribles, alors que la seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était elle. Juste elle.

Il termina son verre, laissa un billet de cent dollars sur le bar, et tituba jusqu'à la sortie.

Il sorti et l'air frais lui fit du bien, lui permettant de se dégriser un peu. En marchant vers il ne savait où, il se mit à penser. A son père, à tous ces moments qu'ils n'avaient pas eu, à cette distance entre eux. A ce besoin de reconnaissance de sa part, qui le tuait, le rongeait, lui bouffait le cœur et qui faisait de lui cet homme insensible et froid, pervers et manipulateur. Cet homme qui repoussait inlassablement la seule personne qu'il pouvait aimer… Blair.

Il trébucha, et tomba à genoux devant un immeuble luxueux. Quelqu'un se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? » demanda une voix de jeune femme, polie.

Il releva la tête doucement, les yeux embués. Il avait froid, et ses mains sur ses bras le faisaient frissonner. Il ne distingua pas son visage, ayant la lumière dans la rétine, mais apparemment, elle le reconnut.

« Oh mon Dieu, Chuck ? » s'exclama la personne en face de lui. « Chuck, c'est moi, c'est Serena. »

Serena ? Une image de grande blonde toujours collée à Blair lui apparut dans son esprit alcoolisé, et il fit lentement le lien avec celle qui était (avait été ?) sa demi sœur.

« Serena… » souffla-t-il, perdu.

Celle-ci tripotait son portable et le colla à son oreille.

« B ? C'est moi, appelle Nate, on va avoir besoin de renforts. … Je suis devant chez toi et… J'ai un revenant. … Oui, lui. Dépêche. » l'entendit-il dire à la personne de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Elle ferma son clapet d'un geste sec, et le regarda alors qu'il était toujours à terre, tremblant de froid dans son tee-shirt noir.

« Chuck... Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Sa phrase résonna entre eux, avant qu'elle ne s'abaisse à son niveau et qu'elle plante son regard triste et compatissant dans le sien, perdu et brisé.

« Où… Où est Blair… ? » Hoqueta-t-il, laissant réellement sa fierté sur le côté cette fois, et décidant d'arrêter de lutter contre son état pathétique.

Il entendit des talons claquer sur le sol, et sa blonde de demi-sœur se retourna.

« Chuck ! Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il va bien ? » s'exclama une voix, Sa voix.

« Blair… » articula-t-il.

Elle se baissa à son niveau, et toucha ses joues, humides de larmes.

« Il est saoul. Aide moi à le soulever. » décréta-t-elle à Serena.

Toutes deux l'aidèrent à se relever, et il parvint à tenir seul sur ses deux jambes.

« OK. Tout va bien. On va te monter dans l'appart' de Blair, d'accord Chuck ? » lui expliqua lentement Serena, ses mains positionnées près de son demi-frère, pour le rattraper au cas où il ferait une mauvaise chute.

Il ne la regardait même pas, toute son attention focalisée sur Blair, qui le fixait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui prit la main pour l'aider à avancer, et il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer de toute ses forces, essayant de lui faire passer à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il était perdu, dans ce simple geste.

Elle et Serena le guidaient lentement vers l'ascenseur. Il sentait tous ses muscles hurler, toutes ses pensées lui échappaient, sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait froid.

« Chuck… » chuchota Blair, le forçant à la regarder.

Elle essuya ses larmes qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir versé.

« Je suis tellement… Faible. » pensa-t-il. « Tu avais raison, au fond, Papa. Je suis faible. Je ne serai jamais toi, je ne serai jamais aussi fort que toi. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Blair, dans lequel Nate les attendaient. Celui-ci se leva à leur arrivée et ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'état de son meilleur ami.

« Oh merde… » réussit-il finalement à sortir, dépité.

Et il accouru vers lui, aidant les deux filles à le soutenir. Ils le posèrent tout les trois dans un fauteuil, et relevèrent. Sauf B, dont le brun ne voulait pas lâcher la main.

Elle essaya de se retirer, mais il serra plus fort.

« Pars pas. » souffla-t-il péniblement. « Me laisse pas. » pensa-t-il. « Pas toi. »

Elle craqua, et le prit dans ses bras. Et il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée, laissant des larmes s'écouler à nouveau de ses yeux, hoquetant bruyamment, douloureusement. Elle le berça, tendre et triste à la fois.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il, inlassablement. « J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je suis là. » lui assura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « Je suis là, maintenant, je suis là. »

Elle regardait Serena et Nate, bouleversée, au même titre qu'eux. La douleur de Chuck était immense et ils la partageaient, tous.

Il s'était senti tellement perdu, tellement seul, tellement brisé. Et il suffisait qu'elle lui dise cela, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, pour que cette douleur s'apaise.

« Me laisse pas. Jamais. » supplia-t-il. « Me laissez pas… » ajouta le brun, tournant son regard vers son meilleur ami et sa demi sœur.

Ils vinrent tout deux se poster près de lui, lui prouvant par ce simple geste à quel point ils compatissaient.

« Ca va aller… Ca va aller. » lui assura Serena.

Et il s'endormit, fatigué par sa douleur mais rassuré : il n'était pas tout seul, et surtout, elle serait là. Pour toujours.

_Fin. _


End file.
